Forgotten in the Desert
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: Marik longs for the freedom Touzoku Bakura weilded. On, a Fate driven night, Marik and Bakura meet. Where Bakura offers Marik his freedom. Could it be that Bakura somehow knows Marik? Co-written with thanx-for-da-energy


**Forgotten in the Desert**

**Authors: **xnightmare'sxnightmarex and thanx-for-da-energy

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Hey there everybody! Welcome to my and thanx-for-da-energy's brand new fic. This story will be written by the both of us. I'm going to be writing this first chapter then thanx-for-da-energy will write the second and so on. However the story will be posted on my account. So without further ado, sit back and enjoy this random fic you've managed to stumble upon.

**Fixed on the Horizon**

**Marik's POV**

I envy him. His freedom. And guess what I have to do? I get to be one of the lucky guards that capture him. His name? Touzoku Bakura. It just wasn't fair. It was actually rather ironic if you thought about it. He was the one I envied. No one knew this of course, but I think the Pharaoh somehow found out. And I think that's why he made me one of the men to hunt Bakura down. To be one of the men to begin his downfall.

I was in the guards' room with a few others guards. We were busy analyzing the pattern of Bakura's raids and recent villages he had been spotted at.

"It seems that his journey has no apparent pattern at first glance..." One of the men trailed off. He began studying the map again.

"But the villages he's visited start far from the other but as the more recent the journeys get the closer the villages are to each other." Another observed.

"And the villages get closer to the Palace..." I noted.

We all continuing studying the map. Trying to figure out where his next target was. Then I looked up with horror written over my face, "Its here. This is his next target."

**Bakura's POV**

My eyes were glazed. Fixed on the line in the horizon. I slapped my horse harder, willing it to go faster. But nothing I did made my black stallion go faster. It was already running as fast as it could. The sun was rising. I could feel the rays begin to scorch my face, but nothing could faze my mission. I was so close I could almost see the city in the distance.

This was my goal. To get to the city. To murder the pharaoh. To avenge my village. I continued riding, the sun blinding my way.

It was an hour until I finally arrived. I went into a hotel, and sat on the bed. Now all that was left to do was wait... Wait until the sun fell again. Then my true mission would begin.

For you see, I have two missions. First, for my village, the Pharaoh's head. The second one was for me. To bring back the boy I had fallen in love with when we were only kids and was selfishly snatched away from me.

**Marik's POV**

We sent guards all over the city. He would be here tonight, and we were all looking for him. Soon the sun set. I was walking around the palace grounds. Thats when I saw a flash of red. I ran after the color.

"STOP!" I yelled out. But as predicated it didn't stop. If anything it went faster. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with the color. Finally it stopped. Right below the Pharaoh's window. He looked over at me. Flashing white fangs. His eyes looked cold and dead, a deep gray. His hair was white, white. Almost a blinding white. "Thief King." I breathed. Suddenly my senses finally returned to my body. I began running towards him.

"No." He whispered, but the wind carried it to me. "You stop." He said it so majestically and with such authority that I did. "Walk over here...Marik." At that moment it hadn't occurred to me that he knew my name, all that matter was that he had commanded me and I was to follow. I walked slowly over to him, and he put his hand on my chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze. "Such beauty...Why are you wasting your beauty here, Marik?..."

"I...erm..." I couldn't speak, his gaze was so intimidating. "...I was brought up here. It is my duty?"

He caressed my cheek softly, "Is that a question, Love? Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

"Yes...?"

"Another question." He mused.

"THEIF KING!!" A few other guards yelled out making their way to where we were.

"I'll let you sleep on it."

"On what? What do you want me to do?" I asked frantically.

Instead of answering me, he stole a kiss from my lips. "I can give you power... the freedom you long for... If you want it meet me here..."

"When?!" But I was only talking to myself for Touzoku Bakura had vanished into the night. I touched my tingling lips... those lips that were on my own... they felt so familiar... Like I had felt them before...


End file.
